


Our star.

by Armitages



Series: Just whisper, I can find you in a crown. [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, asylum!AU, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''It's like I'm in a crowd, and everyone is talking so loud and I'm trying really hard to get out, and you only have to whisper. You whisper and I can find you. I can find my peace.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our star.

It's been three months since I'm here. I made some friends. But Bilbo is the only one I really want to spend some time.

Speaking about him, I've got my arms around him right now. We're on the top floor. I do not know exactly how he manage to get us up here but.. I do not even ask, It's just good to have him here next to me as we feel the wind kissing our faces.

''See that star over there?'' He asks pointing to the dark sky.

''Yes.'' I'm not really paying attention to the stars. Right now I just stare at his arm. All those marks. I wish I could stop him from doing, but at the same time I just want to lick all those wounds. And all the rest of his body.

''It's our star'' he says proudly.

''Yeah? Why?'' I hold him tighter.

''Because It is always there.. When we are here'' He sighs ''We should give her a name''

''Okay.. You have something in mind?''

''How about _thilbo_? It is.. the junction of our names'' He blushes.

''I like it'' I say kissing his curls.

''You know'' He starts ''Before you things were so fucked up. You are the only light I've ever saw in my whole life. You're so good to me, and I do not even know if I deserve''

''Oh Boo, my pretty little Boo, if you only knew how lovely and sweet you are, you would never say those things. I, my darling, I am the only one here who don't deserve you. If you only knew how confusing and dark is inside my head most of the time, and how thinking about you make things better, and.. It's like I'm in a crowd, and everyone is talking so loud and I'm trying really hard to get out, and you only have to whisper. You whisper and I can find you. I can find my peace''

He turns to look at me and I can see his eyes wet with tears. He smiles. I smile. I kiss his forehead. He kiss my lips.

And I know. I just know that there is no place I wish to be more than here.


End file.
